


Sandstorm

by olgap_k



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque era como una tormenta de arena en medio de un desierto en guerra, peligroso,  letal, impredecible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para la 4ta convocatoria de Gundam Wing 
> 
> ~ Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español ~
> 
> Https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano

* * *

Heero estaba fascinado, aunque no lo demostrara, no importaba, su expresión siempre sería la misma, aunque frente a él estuviera sucediendo una hermosa danza bélica que levantaba arena y destrozaba robots a diestra y siniestra.

Él mismo estaba peleando, pero si bien era muy certero, lo era más práctico y su forma de desarmar a los otros soldados enemigos, no era necesariamente tan artística, la forma en que se daba la vuelta era para atacar a quien estaba acercándose, no para dar un giro que crearía un torbellino de arena como cortina para distraer un poco al otro soldado y atravesarlo con la espada de su Gundam.

Siempre le había llamado mucho la atención la forma tan hermosa en que Quatre peleaba, como parecía hacer una obra de arte de hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Además, el rubio estaba en su elemento, rodeado de sol y arena, luchando por una paz que parecía escurrírseles entre las manos como la misma arena sobre la que se estaban moviendo.

Dunas y dunas inmensas sin final, tanto que en el campamento en el que habían estado pasando las noches antes de continuar el trayecto, parecía que el desierto estaba devorándolos.

Le había costado un poco adaptarse al calor insoportable del día, que le hacía sudar a mares y sentirse incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, y luego pasar al frío de la noche, con corrientes fuertes de viento que llenaban su pequeño pabellón de arena.

_—Hay que ser pacientes —la voz de Quatre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se dio cuenta que estaba sacudiéndose arena de las piernas, ahí sentado en el suelo—, sé que es molesto, pero terminaremos la misión, sólo tenemos que rescatar el Gundam que nos robaron y todo irá bien._

_No dijo nada, porque sabía que le estaban pidiendo paciencia, pero no para las cuestiones de la guerra, más bien para las condiciones climáticas que les rodeaban y que no eran muy favorables._

_El calor era sofocante, y estaba empapado ya de su propio sudor._

_—Tomaré una ducha —fue todo lo que dijo, levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a la lona que habían levantado para poder convertirla en un baño._

_Se habían turnado y ambos habían hecho un par de viajes cargando agua de un pequeño oasis que se habían topado en el camino._

_Por un momento había creído que lo alucinaba, porque todo lo que había a su alrededor era desierto: arena, sol y calor._

_Pero la risa alegre de Quatre y el posterior abrazo que había recibido debido al entusiasmo del rubio, le había confirmado que el calor aún no lo ponía a alucinar._

_Estaba bastante cansado y aunque sabía que tras ellos había un ejército de la gente que le trabajaba a los Raberba, no le gustaba depender de ellos, por eso quería ya que bajaran sus mochilas y armar ahí su campamento provisional._

_Los Gundams no estaban aún en su poder, porque estaban cazándolos y robándoselos._

_En ese momento, mientras ellos iban en una misión de rescate, Trowa y Duo estaban en un hospital flotante instalado en una nave, custodiado por varios otros soldados, reponiéndose después de la buena paliza que les habían dado._

_—Vamos a prepararnos para pasar la noche aquí…_

_—¿Aquí? —preguntó Quatre, con ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa—. ¿No crees que sea muy peligroso quedarnos cerca de un oasis? Cualquier persona puede estar buscando uno y estamos en una misión secreta, entre menos gente nos crucemos y tengamos que liquidar, mejor._

_Heero pensaba que preocuparse por los demás era una estupidez, pero veía preocupación en esos ojos expresivos y claros, y no tuvo corazón para aplastar sus esperanzas._

_Desde que le había conocido, siempre había tenido un poco de consideración extra para el rubio árabe. Suponía que a pesar de ser demasiado emotivo, era un buen soldado, y sólo por eso se le perdonaban algunas actitudes._

_Quatre igual luchaba hasta el cansancio, hasta encontrarse casi al borde de la muerta y jamás renunciando a sus ideales._

_Aunque nunca fuera a decírselo a nadie, era algo que Heero respetaba de cualquier persona._

_—Está bien —aceptó, inexpresivo—, busquemos otro sitio._

_Quatre sólo asintió con ojos llenos de agradecimiento, mientras sacaba dos botellas vacías de su mochila y le hacía señas a Heero para que hiciera lo mismo, y las pudieran llenar con el agua limpia de aquel pequeño paraíso._

* * *

_Se había quedado dormido, porque su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado y estaba ligeramente deshidratado, y no era lo mismo andar con un brazo o costilla fracturados, a andar débil y mareado por falta de agua en tu sistema._

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco desubicado y se arrastró un poco lejos de aquel trapo que llamaban cama.

Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a Quatre rodeado de su gente, que en algún momento les habían alcanzado, estaba practicando con una espada, para perfeccionar aún más su combate con Sandrock.

Se movía con gracia, elegantemente, girando su cuerpo y cortando el aire con su espada, en movimientos rápidos y mortales.

Era una noche fría, Heero sólo pudo observar, bastante confundido por lo que estaba viendo, frágil y gentil Quatre, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Había algo maravilloso en la forma en que a pesar de odiar la guerra, no tenía miedo ni dudaba a la hora de asesinar a otro soldado.

No era para nada el niño llorón y miedoso que una vez creyó que sería cuando lo conoció. Era algo más, un estratega, un pensador con cara angelical y muy buenos sentimientos, pero también alguien letal, un arma mortal disfrazada como alguien indefenso, rodeado siempre de cientos de personas que actuaban como sus protectores.

Cuando realmente no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos para sobrevivir.

Continuó observándole, la forma en que la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo y dibujaba sombras en la arena, que lo hacían ver imponente y etéreo, cuando se detuvo, presintiendo que lo estaban observando, dándole la espalda a la luna, para mirar a Heero, ésta creaba el efecto de un halo. __

* * *

Heero sabía que estaban ganando, que mientras él y Quatre derribaban la mayor cantidad de Taurus posibles, deshaciéndose de los obstáculos, la gente de Quatre ya se había infiltrado a la cueva donde estaban los Gundams ocultos.

Tendrían que sacarlos en las enormes plataformas planas de la familia Raberba.

Porque sus pilotos aún no se recuperaban lo suficiente, y ni Heero ni Quatre podrían arriesgarse a dejar sus propios Gundams para llevarse los otros.

Correrían el riesgo de terminar perdiendo los cuatro.

La arena violenta, que se levantaba y los rodeaba como un remolino, parecía imitar el arte de Quatre, quien giraba y cortaba, para apartarse justo a tiempo cuando las explosiones de los Taurus se daban.

A él no le estaba yendo nada mal, habían destruido a más de la mitad de los robots que estaban enfrentándose a los suyos. Lanzó un disparo contra un tanque con combustible que estaba lo suficientemente retirado de ellos para no afectarles, pero que incendiaría un par de Taurus y a unos cuanto soldados.

Y en ese momento pudo ver como Sandrock se detenía de repente, quedándose inmóvil, como si la vida se le escapara.

* * *

Estaba corriendo, contra el viento fuerte que amenazaba con llevárselo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a esto; Rashid le había ayudado a soportar estos fuertes vientos, lo único que quería era destruir aquel Aries que había destruido tantas pequeñas aldeas en el desierto con tal de irse expandiendo el campamento militar enemigo.

No se preocupaba mucho por salir herido, los Maganacs estaban cuidándole la espalda y Heero también, aunque estaba saliéndose del protocolo que habían planeado.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro piloto y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando logró encontrar refugio y se escabulló en una especie de tubería subterránea, donde estaban guardados los robots, y de donde robaría uno para pasar desapercibido.

Tenía un comunicador en la ropa, y cuando se aseguró que estaba solo, habló.

—Rashid, estoy dentro, llévense a Sandrock y avísenle a Heero, voy a salir en un Taurus, para no llamar mucho la atención.

—Entendido —fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Encontró un Taurus, que revisó rápidamente y cuando vio que se veía bastante funcional, se subió a éste y lo encendió.

* * *

En algún momento, en medio de la tormenta de arena, le habían disparado a uno de los Maganacs y Quatre lo vio caer al suelo, casi en cámara lenta, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, mientras el viento le gritaba al oído.

Corrió lejos de ahí, habiendo abandonado el Taurus; Heero corría tras él, disparándole a los soldados que pudiera alcanzar, sin perder de vista jamás al remolino de arena y telas en que se había convertido Quatre.

Heavyarms estaba a salvo, en una plataforma que iba alejándose de ahí, los esperaba del otro lado del desierto una nave en la que abordarían y huirían. Wing Zero y Sandrock también habían sido puestos a salvo.

Sólo les faltaba Deathcyte.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó que gritaba Quatre, y le vio detenerse para disparar a alguien tras él, era tan fuerte el ruido del viento que a duras penas escuchó la detonación, lo que sí pasó sin pena o gloria fue el sonido de aquel cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo.

Tenían que correr más rápido, porque había varios soldados que habían huido y corrían el riesgo que huyeran con el otro Gundam.

Vio como alguien de repente les salía de la nada y se colocaba frente a Quatre, sintió un fuerte tirón en su interior cuando le vio tan cerca del peligro, y vio como el rubio se detenía y se apretaba fuerte en el pecho.

Alcanzó a esquivar un golpe y lo vio tirarse el suelo, donde rodó alejándose para no ser atacado.

—¡Vamos! —fue todo lo que alcanzó a soltar, mientras alcanzaba a Quatre en el suelo, disparaba contra el otro sujeto y jalaba muy bruscamente al soldado de Sandrock.

Quatre le miró con un agradecimiento eterno mientras se acomodaba para correr con Heero, quien no le soltó el brazo.

_Realmente era sorprendente la forma en que esos ojos siempre llenos de bondad y gentileza se transformaban al momento de la guerra._

_Quatre no era el ángel que parecía y esa luz tras él de la luna no era su brillo sobrenatural._

_Lo había visto asesinar a sangre fría y lo volvería a ver, porque estaban en una misión, y su supervivencia era lo primordial. Ellos podían hacer una diferencia en el mundo, y se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo como soldados. Era algo que admiraba de él, la forma en que jamás titubeaba, en que su misión como soldado era ante todas las cosas, lo primero._

_Por la búsqueda de la paz._

_Vio como Cero Cuatro dejaba caer la espada con la que estaba trabajando y le regalaba una sonrisa, quitándose la máscara de soldado._

_—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó y vio como todos los demás se giraban hacia la dirección en que el rubio estaba observando—. Rashid preparó una cena ligera, para que no vayamos a morir de hambre._

_Un asentimiento._

_Aún estaba un poco amodorrado, lo suficiente como para permitir que Quatre se le acercara, invadiendo su espacio personal y le pasara una mano por la cabeza, suavemente._

_—Mañana será un día muy cansado, hay que dormir un poco después que termines tu cena._

_Y lo más extraño de todo, fue que permitió que Quatre cuidara de él, como no le permitía a nadie más._

_Sentía una especie de conexión con él, a pesar de ser tan distintos, tenía varias cosas en común, y en medio de la batalla, no eran tan distintos uno del otro._

* * *

Lo habían logrado, los maganacs había liberado al último Gundam y habían emprendido la huida, sólo quedaban ellos dos, corriendo contra el viento fuerte, estaban en plena tormenta de arena, y ésta no le permitía ni abrir los ojos.

Quatre había sido más práctico y se había colocado una especie de turbante con telas que colgaban que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, protegiéndole de la arena, aunque igual limitándole un poco al visibilidad, pero no lo suficiente como para no seguir a sus otros sentidos.

Iban corriendo con golpes y sangre por todo el cuerpo, propia y ajena, cuando lo escuchó más que lo vio.

El disparo que le dio a Quatre, no supo dónde, que lo hizo caer al suelo, boca abajo.

Con toda la tela que estaba vistiéndole, sólo veía sangre tiñéndola y arena, y aunque fuera a limitarlo, levantó al rubio entre sus brazos, y continuó avanzando, no mucho después, había un vehículo estacionado, una camioneta tipo van, con la puerta abierta.

Vio a Rashid y éste recibió a Quatre cuando se lo entregó, para que pudiera cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en una impersonal habitación de hospital, compartida con otros soldados más, que gracias a los dioses, estaban inconscientes.

Heero Yui, soldado perfecto, lucía cansado, ojeroso, despeinado y sucio, todavía lleno de arena y con sangre seca en la cara, estaba sentado en una silla plástica color blanco, llevaba unas vendas en la pierna y una gasa en el hombro, donde una de las balas enemigas había rozado.

—¿No te has duchado? —fue lo primero que preguntó, sabiendo que estaba despierto.

Vio como el rostro de Heero cambiaba su expresión a una más serena, tranquila, después de escucharlo hablar y ver que estaba despierto. Eso hablaba del cansancio que seguramente estaba experimentando, había estado tan fuera de sí, que ni se había percatado que se había despertado hasta que habló.

Tenía unos recuerdos muy vagos del regreso de la misión, iba y venía de la inconsciencia, como si su alma estuviese columpiándose entre el mundo real y la fantasía de estar desmayado. La pérdida de sangre había sido mucha. Recordaba muy remotamente como Heero le había rasgado la ropa en su desesperación para tener acceso a la herida de bala y ver si podía componerlo de la forma rústica en que se componía a sí mismo.

La bala no había salido, fue todo lo que alcanzó a entender, cuando se sintió apretado contra el cuerpo de Heero, y en ese confort, no le costó mucho permitir que el desmayo se apropiara de él por tiempo indefinido. O en lo que lo llevaban a un hospital, para mantenerlo con vida.

—Tenía mejores cosas que hacer —le señaló, como indicando que había estado cuidándole—. Uno de los extremistas de aquel grupo terrorista logró huir con uno de los mobile suits de tu gente.

Quatre arrugó la nariz mientras intentaba sentarse, y vio como Heero acudía en su ayuda.

—Gracias.

Sintió como las manos toscas de Heero le tocaban la frente, y su expresión volvía a descomponerse, mostrando un leve resquicio que dejaba filtrar un poco de su preocupación.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía mucho calor, suponía que tenía fiebre, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Estaban en medio del desierto, su propio infierno personal, lleno de arena y guerra, muerte y destrucción.

—¿Lograron rescatar los Gundams? —preguntó, temiendo que mientras él estaba inconsciente, atrasando toda la misión, les hubieran podido arrebatar alguno.

Heero hizo un movimiento afirmativo, endureciendo de nueva cuenta su mirada, colocándose esa máscara de soldado que a Quatre le gustaba observar, era el escudo protector del piloto del Wing Zero.

—Todo salió tal como lo planeamos —una pausa en la que se enfocó en el rostro de Quatre, como si buscara algo en su expresión—, salvo tu herida, pero todo está bien. Antes que preguntes, Duo y Trowa ya están mejor, pudieron salir al patio de maniobras a ver sus Gundams.

Eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio árabe, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Permitió que su sonrisa se ampliara y estiró la mano, para sujetar a Heero del brazo, sin ejercer presión, sólo le sostenía.

—Deberías tomar un baño —bajó la cabeza, permitiendo que su flequillo rubio cubriera parte de su rostro, creando una sombra como antifaz en su cara—, te servirá para relajarte un poco.

* * *

Lo había invocado con el pensamiento, cuando decidió obedecer a Quatre e irse a tomar una ducha, porque realmente le hacía mucha falta; había un calor de más de 45 grados centígrados en el desierto, sudaba a mares, y además si le sumaba toda su actividad física de la misión, era un milagro que no estuviera deshaciéndose.

Se desnudó en silencio y entró al cubículo, bajo la regadera que dejaba caer un chorro de agua helada, que se sentía reconfortante y le obligaba a mantenerse despierto pese a lo amodorrado del calor y lo preocupado que había estado por el otro joven.

Estaba terminando de bañarse, ya sólo permaneciendo bajo el chorro de agua helada, cuando lo escuchó, una lejana explosión, y luego varias más siguiendo a la primera, cada una sonando más cerca que la anterior.

Ni siquiera supo cómo se vistió, pero lo hizo y salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones donde estaban recuperándose los otros tres, porque si los conocía, y en verdad que sí lo hacía, seguramente los encontraría de pie, listos para la batalla.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaban los cuatro, preparados para la batalla.

Duo tenía un brazo enyesado, pero aun así sujetaba un arma en la otra mano, Trowa también estaba ahí, aunque le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie, estaba débil, pero no por eso no estaba dispuesto a luchar, y Quatre, frágil Quatre con sus cabellos rubios y su mirada llena de gentileza, estaba de pie, firme, luciendo decidido.

—¿Qué haces de pie? —se dirigió sólo a él, había perdido mucha sangre, se veía pálido, pero no de ese pálido porcelana que lo hacía parecer casi etéreo en medio de la noche, rodeado de dunas e iluminado por la luz de la luna, más bien un pálido enfermizo, que marcaba mucho las ojeras y lo rojo de sus ojos claros.

—Nos están atacando —recibió como respuesta—, y soy un soldado.

* * *

Era un grupo reducido de unos doce extremistas los que se habían infiltrado a como pudo apreciar Trowa en las cámaras de seguridad del circuito cerrado de televisión que estaba instalado en la base en la que estaban. 

Así que se habían preparado, se habían repartido unos comunicadores para poder mantener el contacto; Wufei estaba al frente, sirviendo como filtro principal. El siguiente era Heero, y tras él estaban Duo y Quatre.

La ventaja de los extremistas eran los explosivos con los que contaban, pero ellos tenían la inteligencia de su lado.

Wufei era muy bueno, y derribó a dos con dos disparos, las últimas dos balas que le quedaban, y de ahí se dedicó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo uso de su maestría en artes marciales.

A Heero lo alcanzó un grupo más pequeño, unos tres se habían quedado queriendo deshacerse de Wufei, así que él, sin arma con que defenderse, tuvo que hacer uso de su cuerpo para continuar luchando, fue una batalla complicada, ya que lo rodeaban y lo golpeaban entre todos, y aunque era veloz y lograba defenderse, era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

Sólo tres llegaron a donde estaban Quatre y Duo.

Los más hábiles, le arrebataron fácilmente la pistola al piloto del Cero Dos y lo dominaron, fácilmente, o al menos eso dejó entrever Duo, pero lo que estaba buscando era que lo arrinconaran contra la pared, para poder usar eso de apoyo e impulsarse un poco. Logró apoyar los pies en la pared y dio una patada que hizo al otro caer al suelo.

Quatre estaba de pie en medio de aquella sala de espera, se había vestido con un pijama de algodón.

Tenía un dolor en el hombro, ahí donde le habían disparado, y aún se sentía un poco débil, pero no había mentido, era un soldado, y como tal tenía que comportarse a la altura.

Se dedicó a pelear sólo con uno, aunque no estaba completamente recuperado, estaba haciendo tiempo, esquivando y dando golpes no muy fuertes, no quería terminar lastimándose más, en vez de ayudarles a pelear.

Su contrincante empezaba a frustrarse, lo veía en su rostro. Y no tenía mucha intención de frustrarlo al punto en que sacara algún explosivo que los hiciera volar en miles de pedazos.

Esquivó otro golpe, y vio como Duo se deshacía de uno de los soldados, quebrándole el cuello y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Le distrajo momentáneamente esta victoria, y fue una peligrosa distracción porque terminó recibiendo el impacto de un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó mareado, un poco confundido; arrastró los pies, para no terminar cayendo al suelo y sintió otro golpe, en el cuerpo, que lo iban empujando hacia atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza y logró medio enfocar a su contrincante, quien tenía una sonrisa retorcida en la cara.

Un golpe más en el hombro y se contuvo de gritar, pese a que el dolor fue fuerte y le sacudió por completo.

Había estado en peores situaciones, no podía permitir que un psicópata desquiciado acabara con él.

Logró ver como Duo aniquilaba al segundo y lo dejaba caer al suelo, un golpe seco.

Lo vio sacar la pistola y disparar, hacia afuera donde un cuarto soldado estaba entrando. Le dio en la frente, tras él venía Heero, luciendo cansado, con sangre en el labio y el cabello alborotado, la camisa rasgada y los ojos muy abiertos cuando se fijó en Quatre.

Había alzado los brazos, para protegerse un poco, colocándolos en cruz sobre el rostro y parte del pecho.

La sangre caliente que le roció el rostro cuando Duo disparó en el cuello al otro soldado, fue como un recordatorio que tenía que espabilarse, para no terminar como él.

Sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, la preocupación de Heero resonando fuerte, como los latidos de su propio corazón, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó a ambos, pero tenía la mirada fija en Quatre, quien veía al hombre que se había desplomado y estaba desangrándose. 

La vida parecía irse yéndole de los ojos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Duo, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza y haciendo crujir su cuello, porque se sentía tenso—. Q, amigo, tú no te ves muy bien. Ayúdame con él, Heero, debemos salir de aquí antes que nos quiten los Gundams.

Heero esperó a Quatre, quien le sonrió pese al dolor.

* * *

Iban huyendo, escoltados por los Maganacs

Todos iban muy cansados y bastante golpeados y heridos, por lo que lo mejor sería emprender la retirada. Tenían aquello que habían ido a buscar, que eran los Gundam, y ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era recuperarse antes de reiniciar los planes que se habían hecho para intentar conseguir la paz.

Quatre estaba acostado en una incómoda cama, en aquella nave en la que iban, no podía dormir porque todo él se sentía como efervescente, burbujeante de cuerpo completo, un nerviosismo que no era suyo.

Se bajó de la cama, con pies descalzos recorrió la distancia que le separaba de aquella colchoneta sobre la que se había tumbado Heero. Vio que no estaba dormido, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. 

Con un poco de dolor en todo el cuerpo, consiguió agacharse, haciendo una mueca, y se dejó caer junto a Heero, quien estiró la mano y le tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, buscando aquella parte donde estaba su pulso, para tranquilizarse al sentir el rítmico latido, un “tum-tum-tum” reconfortante.

Quatre se apoyó en él, soltó su mano del agarre de Heero y buscó la mano de éste, para que pudiera trenzar sus dedos. El calor del cuerpo de Heero era muy bien recibido en esa fría noche en el desierto.

—Estoy bien —respondió al fin, le miró a los ojos fijamente, y Heero le sonrió, un gesto que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, era una sonrisa de alivio, al ver que Quatre estaba bien.

Le había visto caer, y en medio de la tormenta de arena y el montón de ropa vistiéndole, se había asustado al ver tanta sangre y caos.

No había estado en control de la situación, y no había nada que odiara más que eso.

Se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder posar sus labios sobre los de Quatre, pálidos y resecos, debido a todo lo que habían pasado. Hubo un lapso en que Quatre estuvo inmóvil, que no duró más que un par de segundos, antes que respondiera su gesto de afecto.

Heero le apretó contra él, y el rubio soltó un quejido cuando su brazo fue apretado, y después una risilla.

Tuvieron que separarse y el soldado del Wing Zero le miró de reojo, como estaba sonrojado.

La luz de luna que se filtraba por esa ventana alta le hacía brillar el cabello, con reflejos plateados.

—¿Estás bien? —esta vez fue su turno preguntar.

Heero movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Eres como una tormenta de arena —comentó, volviendo a juntar sus manos—. Atacas por todos lados y no permites escape.

La risa de Quatre alivió un poco su frustración por haber tenido que abandonar la pelea. Volvió a girarse, le besó de nuevo y disfrutó como el rubio se permitía hacer lo que él quisiera, que le recorriera suavemente, como él no estaba acostumbrado a ser.

La luna, como testigo, en el cielo, les observaba desde la ranura de la nave, voyerista, disfrutando como lo desvestía y cubría con su cuerpo, como combatían el frío del desierto con calor corporal.

* * *


End file.
